seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Battle of Water 7 part 17
Tack threw Todo and Nathan in front, and the two were running alongside Tack. Todo was completely confused, and tapped Tack's shoulder. "What are we doing?" "Easy! We're going to beat up Masatoshi!" "Masatoshi?! The Golden Lion?! A 3 star vice admiral?!" "Didn't we fight Benjamin?" "Well, we had Riker to help... And even then, we would have lost!" "True, but I bet Masatoshi isn't so tough!" "What if he is?!" "Don't worry, I'll protect you guys!" "But what if you can't?!" Tack thought about that, and was genuinely surprised by the thought. "You're right." Tack took a large step forward, being past everyone, and he turned around, with a large grin on his face. "HEY GUYS! I'll Attack first!" Tack spun around, and took huge steps, getting closer to the city then everyone. Nathan stared at Todo, and Todo looked horrified. The Attack pirates, all have massive fault faces, and they also stare at Todo. "All I said was... You know what? I don't care, he left! Don't blame me! Blame him." They all stop, and turn away from him, with Malk cursing himself. "He has a point... Our captain is an idiot." - Merlyn, Grant, Howard, Calvin, Nivik, and Diggle are all together and walking down the streets of Water 7. Calvin waves at some people, and leans to Nivik. "Where are those pirates? If we don't kill them quickly, Masatoshi will kill us!" Grant, sweating, and holding his cane tightly and close to him, nearly snapped. "So what?! If I don't kill one, I'm dead! Remember how he killed Hewbert? He beat him to death! Literally! In my life... I never saw a corpse like that... And he did all that... All because of one mistake?" Merlyn looks confused, and waves off that idea. "Is your memory messed up? We had to kill everyone on that island, and blame those pirates. Still, I never saw Masatoshi so screwed up. When those guys came in, blaming Hewbert for that kids death, Masatoshi looked like someone shot him. He nearly had a panic attack?" Diggle joins in on the conversation. "Near panic attack? No, he had one! A massive one! He screamed at us to kill every single person on that island. Remember when I said people might have left on boats? I thought he would die, there and then. He looked like my past victims, for a second. Complete fear." Howard nods, and speaks his mind. "Yeah. Then after all that, he killed Hewbert. I expected it... But the way he looked... Like he wasn't even doing it, but watching it. I won't forget that face. He didn't take any joy, or any discomfort in the action. He did it, just like it was a plain as day for him. It's kind of funny though, isn't it? We were the serial killers... And the marine is worse then us! At least we enjoy what we do! He does it because of some messed up code, that barely makes sense." Nivik shrugs. "Well, I really don't care. Let's just kill those guys, or the next Sensational 6 will be told about the incident of Water 7." They all agree, and walk a little faster, when Diggle notices a flash on the sky. He points up, and screams it out. "I FOUND TACK!" - Tack, jumping up and down, noticed three of the marines from the bar, and grinned. "Heck yeah!" He kicked his feet, and he was pushed all the way towards the ground. He did a roll, and was suddenly behind the 6 of them. He did a boxing position, and had a massive grin on his face. "Hey guys! Want to fight?" Merlyn chuckled a little, and cracked his knuckles. "Why not?" "Okay! Let's just go somewhere else..." Merlyn rushed at Tack, and tried to punch him. Tack dodged the punch, and was a little confused. "Umm, Mr. Marine... We're in the city! People are here! Shouldn't you want me to go somewhere else to fight? You know, to protect people." "Isn't beating up pirates protecting the people?" "Well, true... But you guys are marines! You don't do that!" "And I care because?" Tack had a frown on his face, and stopped. Merlyn tried to punch Tack, but Tack grabbed the punch. Merlyn was shocked, and Tack had a massive frown on his face. "Let's go. Now. I don't want these people being hurt, and a marine would never hurt an innocent person at all." "You're right. A marine would never do that. Shame that we aren't really marines." Nivik was behind Tack, and stabbed him with a knife, in his hip. Nivik smirked, and leaned to Tack's face. "You see kid... We aren't your average marine. We don't really care much for justice. We only care about doing what we want, when we want, however we want it. Leave Justice for the more naive idiots." Tack, not moving, tightened his grip on Merlyn's fist, and punched Merlyn in the face. He twisted his body, staying in place, and punched Nivik. The two were grown off, but jumped back into place. Tack had a snarl on his face, and grabbed the knife. Lifting it, he put his hand over the knife, and broke it in half. "Mason, is a marine. Even if I'm not a marine, I understand why they do what they do. Anyone who insults them, I also understand. If anyone insults Mason, and you're an enemy of mine. But... The one thing I can't stand... Is people who pretend to be marines. You insult everything Mason did to become one." Tack stomps his foot, causing a large fissure around him. He lifts his fist, and is completely enraged by the Sensational 6. "I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU ALL A VERY IMPORTANT LESSON IN WHY YOU DON'T PISS ME OFF!" - Masatoshi, walking down a street, whistling, and waving at some of the people. He had a little grin on his face, and snapped his fingers. Now, how was he going to torture the Attack pirates. Would he break them in two? Or would he cut them into tiny little pieces. Or maybe he could also set them on fire, just like he would do to Grant, regardless if the midget succeeds or not. Masatoshi gets a den den mushi call, and answers it. "Yes? Oh, my package? It's finally at the train station? Wonderful. Wake it." - Vance, running across the entire island, finally found a suitcase. He packed it with the valuable things, and headed to where the kidnapper was. He was going to free his entire group of potato eating friends. Even if it costed him his life... And his newest briefcase he just bought. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc